1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for recording image information on both sides of recording sheets which are conducted past an image recording unit lying against a partial circumference of a print roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus disclosed by German published application No. 29 21 177 forms a copier means for two-sided printing of recording sheets which, pressing against a print roller, are conducted past an image recording unit. This is composed of an inked rubber blanket cylinder with whose assistance the recording sheets are printed. For holding a recording sheet against the print roller, the latter comprises a first and a second grab at its roller surface which are arranged offset in circumferential direction of the roller surface at a spacing corresponding to the length of a recording sheet. A recording sheet supplied to the print roller for printing is seized by the first grab at its sheet beginning and is pulled onto the print roller until the sheet end of the recording sheet also lies against the print roller and is seized by the second grab. The turning print roller conducts the recording sheet past the image recording unit where it is printed. For printing the backside of the recording sheet, the first grab releases the sheet beginning of the recording sheet and the second grab holding the sheet end of the recording sheet is pivoted by 180.degree., so that the recording sheet now has its previously printed side lying against the roller surface. In a further revolution of the print roller, the recording sheet is again conducted past the image recording unit, whereby the backside of the recording sheet is printed this time. A drive means which is arranged in the inside of the print roller is required for the actuation of the two grabs.